Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 11 (1999)-245668 discloses a structure to alleviate transmission of a collision load to a passenger space of a vehicle when the vehicle encounters a frontal collision, in which an engine block is connected to a vehicle body by a link member, and the engine block is dropped with the link member swung, when the collision load is inputted.